


Maybe

by dayevsphil, intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: They’re only friends but when Dan wants more, Phil gives it to him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Maybe

“You’re on the floor again,” Phil notes conversationally, stepping around his prone flatmate. He doesn’t think it’s very ergonomic. More to the point, Dan keeps doing this in high-traffic areas like the stair landing and the hallway and in front of the fridge and - basically, Phil has had to learn to watch where he steps before he kicks Dan _again_.

Dan groans exaggeratedly in response and clutches his side. Phil simply observes the scene. The scene in which Dan is trying desperately to create a reaction and Phil is torn between the desire to ignore him until he tries harder and the desire to indulge in him completely.

“Are you dying?” Phil asks, poking his slippered foot against Dan’s hip. “Or are you just being dramatic? I need to know if I’m calling 999.”

“Yes,” Dan says.

His hands flop down, palms up. He looks, in turn, even more pathetic than before.

“Yes?” Phil asks. “To what?”

“Yes I’m dying and yes I’m being dramatic,” Dan says in a mocking tone.

Before Phil can respond, Dan sits up and pouts as he wraps his arms around himself.

“Alright,” Phil says distantly. He can’t be one hundred percent sure that Dan is just asking for attention. It could be deeper than that.

Phil sinks to the floor with Dan, back to the fridge. “I guess we’re hanging out here, then. We do own furniture, you know. It’s not very good furniture, but it’s there.”

“What is furniture, really, when you think about it?” Dan asks.

Phil rolls his eyes so hard that even Dan, in his most annoying state of mind, notices. He feels Dan poke him in the side and yelps, swatting his hand away.

Something sparkles in Dan’s eyes. Phil giggles.

“What?” Dan says.

“What are you procrastinating?” Phil asks.

“Nothing.”

Sometimes talking to Dan is like being in an escape room by yourself, trying to find clues and piece together things that don’t go together at first. They’ve known each other long enough, been friends for long enough, that Phil can sometimes understand Dan without jumping through all the hoops, but not today.

“What are you looking at?” Dan asks.

Phil grins.

“Stop looking like that,” Dan demands.

“This is my face,” Phil says calmly.

“Well, cut it out.”

“I don’t know how to stop making my face be my face,” Phil says. “Without, like, plastic surgery or Halloween prosthetics or something. Should I order prosthetics and put them on my face, or is there a limit to how much Jenna I can steal?” Before Dan can even try to answer, Phil shakes his head. “You’re not answering any of my questions. This isn’t a conversation, Dan.”

“I’m saying words,” Dan says. “You’re talking back at me. That’s a conversation.”

Phil laughs. “No, it’s nonsense.”

“Give me one example of our past conversations that had zero nonsense.”

Okay, he’s got a point. But Phil thinks that they have structured nonsense most of the time, at least, some kind of topic instead of just going around in circles. Even if the topic is Sasquatch’s whereabouts or whether or not you would be able to go to space if you had teleportation powers.

“Do you want to do something tonight or do you just want to hang out on the floor?” Phil asks.

Dan smirks. Phil is about to really complain about how evasive he’s being in this roundabout conversation when Dan’s eyes flicker down. It’s just a half second thing. He looks down and wets his lips. And Phil finally understands what’s wrong with him.

“Aren’t you gonna whine some more?” Dan asks.

Phil watches Dan sit back. His eyes are warm and challenging. Phil’s not sure what he wants yet. He’s just doing things so that he doesn’t have to decide just yet. Dan lets out a sigh that sounds like a whimper or a moan. Phil doesn’t know how he didn’t get it before. It’s so obvious.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Phil asks again, resigned to not getting a straight answer at this point. Because yes, it’s obvious, but he still likes to hear it. “Because I’m happy to leave you on the floor if you want that.”

“Well I don’t want to be on the floor by myself,” Dan sighs. He doesn’t move. Normally Phil would bitch about the hard tile and how his lower back has started to twinge when he’s uncomfortable for too long, but he’s still making his mind up. He stands up before it gets worse and crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back against the counter.

“You were on the floor by yourself until I got here.”

“But now you are here.”

“So I have to do what you want just because I happened to come into the kitchen?”

Dan grins, crooked, and it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Now you’re getting it.”

Phil shakes his head, tapping his fingers off-beat against the counter once he uncrosses his arms. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hang out with Dan. It’s Dan’s indecisive loitering that gets on Phil’s nerves. It makes him dig his heels in and say ‘no’ to everything. But he is still standing in the kitchen, entertaining the idea of the not-yet-spoken even if Dan is annoying as hell.

“Phi-il,” Dan whines. He pokes one of his calves.

“I can’t do what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“If you get back on the floor with me I might.”

Phil wants to think he’s too annoyed for that right now. He’s not sure he can make a convincing argument for that as he sits down beside Dan again. Cross-legged and staring daggers into Dan even though he hasn’t technically forced him to do anything.

“Well?” Phil prompts.

Dan swings his legs over Phil’s lap, scooting closer. Phil’s heart races. Dan wets his lips again, leaning forward, suddenly so very close to Phil’s face. 

Phil is the one to close the remaining gap between them. It’s quick. A closed mouth peck that he might as well give to his grandmother. Dan immediately softens, melting, looking up at him with an expression Phil never sees unless they’re here; in the state of ‘maybe’.

Mere seconds go by before Dan leans back in. He’s taller than Phil. Broader, bigger. But he makes himself small right now. Curled in on himself, face purposely lower than Phil’s. He kisses Phil just like Phil kissed him before, but he lingers. Dan grabs Phil’s hands, puts them on his lap, then brings one up to cradle the side of his own face.

Phil massages Dan’s scalp before he even realises that he’s doing it. Dan pulls away.

“So this is what you want,” Phil teases, still rubbing his fingertips into the shaved side of Dan’s head. It’s not a question, and he doesn’t even try to pretend like it is. “You figured annoying me was the way to get me to break.”

Dan shrugs, unrepentant. “It worked.”

Phil snickers. It’s easy to move his fingers up just enough to tug at Dan’s curls, too lightly for Dan to complain about it.

“Figured it was because that’s what came naturally.”

The retort is on the tip of Dan’s tongue. Phil can tell. It’s just that when they’re here, and the dynamics change, Dan isn’t as eager to talk back. Phil doesn’t know whether it’s a lack of caring or a fear of Phil changing his mind, but he finds himself hoping it’s the former rather than the latter.

“So, you wanna do it here, or?” Phil asks.

Dan giggles. It completely takes the effect out of the way he’s trying to glare at him.

“Yeah, that’s sexy,” Dan says and rolls his eyes. He gets up; finally, he gets up, and pulls Phil along with him. “ _’Wanna do it’_? Honestly, Phil. At least try.”

They’re almost in Dan’s bedroom when Phil grabs him by the hips and pushes his front against the wall. He pushes a thigh between Dan’s legs and leans in close to his ear. He likes this part. He likes to listen to Dan’s breathing get faster, feel his body tremble.

“This enough for you?” Phil asks. He kisses Dan’s cheek and lets go, stepping back.

Dan turns. “Mhm,” he says, tight lipped, still breathing hard. He opens the door to his bedroom and Phil steps right inside, flopping back first onto the bed.

He’s spent almost as much time hanging out in Dan’s room as he has any of the other rooms in this flat, but it always feels different when Dan is looking at him like that. He stretches out like he’s not affected, linking his hands behind his head and raising his eyebrows. “You just gonna stand there?”

Dan rolls his eyes. He looks like he’s thinking about dragging his heels, riling Phil up even more. He must have been in this mood for a while before Phil almost tripped over him in the kitchen, though, because he makes a petulant sort of point of taking his shirt off by the back of the collar before he basically crawls on top of Phil. His mouth is insistent against Phil’s. Phil wonders if Dan thinks he’s just going to let him do whatever he wants.

He pushes back against Dan’s chest. It’s gentle, just enough so that Dan gets the hint and pulls away. His eyes are warm, but eager. Very eager. Phil smooths his hands down Dan’s sides. It’s nice. Touching Dan is always so nice.

Dan tugs at the hem of Phil’s shirt and Phil raises his arms above his head. He lets Dan take the shirt off him and then Dan’s hands are on Phil’s chest. They’re not exactly sexual touches; it’s like he’s just feeling him, reacquainting himself with Phil’s body, but it makes Phil’s hair stand up all over his arms. His nipples get hard the moment Dan swiftly brushes past them.

“Kiss me again,” Phil says.

His voice has gone lower. Dan looks into his eyes. He pushes his palms up Phil’s chest. This time it’s much more than just feeling him out. He’s pushing in an extremely deliberate way because he knows Phil likes it. He leans in. Phil closes the distance before Dan’s even come close enough. Maybe Phil is getting eager, too.

Phil settles a hand in the middle of Dan’s back, pulling him closer as Dan licks into his mouth. It’s been way too long since they’ve done this.

It’s almost tempting to make Dan work for it a bit, in retaliation for letting everything wind up until Dan snapped - and more importantly, making Phil wait. Because, yeah, Phil could have done something at some point, but that’s not the way this works.

He doesn’t. Not yet, anyway. He likes having Dan on top of him like this, likes it way too much to make _himself_ wait any longer.

Phil tangles his other hand into Dan’s hair, tugging a bit harder now that he’s got Dan where he wants him. Dan makes a needy noise into the kiss that Phil wants to poke fun at him for. Like if he teases Dan for wanting this so badly, it keeps his own need out of the spotlight.

“What?” Phil asks. “This not enough for you?”

Dan leans in and kisses him. It’s wet. Dan puts his hands on either side of Phil’s face, really keeping him in place, making all of Phil’s nerves unravel.

“You wanna stop?” Dan says, going to play with the waistband of Phil’s pyjama trousers.

Dan’s hands only need to be that close to Phil’s dick for Phil to buck his hips, apparently. He groans, looking to the side. He hears Dan chuckle. Dan licks up the side of Phil’s neck, then settles for a spot to kiss and nip at with his teeth. Phil doesn’t know when he started to lose control like this, but as Dan tugs at his waistband, he finds himself happy to push his hips up in order for Dan to pull them off.

Dan stands on his knees between Phil’s legs, tossing the clothes to the side. He pushes his own joggers down his hips and Phil can’t stop himself from staring. It’s weird when they get quiet. When they’re both naked and not touching and not speaking and not recovering from amazing sex. Dan sits on his bum as he pulls the joggers all the way off. 

Phil leans forward, wrapping an arm around Dan’s back. Dan melts against his chest. Phil wraps his other arm around him and Dan lets himself be held, looking up at Phil with surprisingly innocent, expectant eyes that close the moment Phil kisses him again.

Dan’s fingers stroke up the side of Phil’s cock. Phil gasps against his mouth.

“Want to suck you off,” Dan mumbles.

Phil sits back against the headboard. He swallows dryly as he watches Dan settle between his legs. His hair is a mess and his eyes are a bit sunken in from not properly hydrating, but he’s gorgeous. Phil can think that about his flatmate, surely. Especially when his lips are closing around the tip of his dick, when he’s moaning as he sinks it all the way down his throat.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil groans, trying his best not to buck up. His dick is already completely swallowed, it’s not like he’s going to be able to get it any deeper - he’d only succeed in proving his own impatience.

Dan meets his eyes for a long moment before he reaches up and grabs one of Phil’s hands, guiding it to his own head. Phil takes a moment to run his fingers over the soft planes of Dan’s face, biting back a loud noise when his thumb presses against the shape of his own cock through Dan’s cheek. Dan closes his eyes and moans around Phil, and that’s enough incentive for Phil to do what Dan wants him to do.

Dan’s hair is a mess but it’s still so soft, thick curls that are just long enough to get a good grip on.

There’s a lot of stuff that Phil could probably say, but he can’t find his tongue for long enough to say any of it. All he can do is hold Dan down for as long as Dan can handle it, letting his grip loosen when Dan pulls up to give special attention to the head of Phil’s dick. Dan runs his tongue over the slit of it, spreading precum all over to make the slide of his mouth easier.

Dan flicks his tongue just below Phil’s cockhead. There’s a filthy slurping noise as he gathers all the wetness in his mouth and swallows. Phil makes a noise; a grunt, or something equally unintentional and desperate. Dan meets his eye and smiles. It’s not smug. He’s just smiling, listening to Phil lose it while he gets his rocks off sucking his dick.

He kisses the side of his dick and swallows him back down. Phil is definitely moaning now. It’s shameless, there’s no stopping it. Dan hollows his cheeks as he lets Phil fuck his wet throat until he can’t handle it anymore and he has to pull off to recover his breathing.

“Mmh,” Dan sighs. He strokes Phil’s cock in a loose grip as his lips settle to the side again. It’s like he can’t stand another second without attaching his lips and mouth to it in some way and the thought of that makes Phil’s toes curl.

Dan sucks one of Phil’s balls into his mouth. The sensation is almost uncomfortable, so sharp and urgent Phil has to pull at Dan’s hair, pull him away unless he wants to come.

“Fuck, you’re so turned on,” Dan groans. He crawls up Phil’s body, straddling his stomach. He strokes Phil’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his lips. “Should take a break from that, hm?”

Phil nods, eyes flicking down to look at Dan’s cock, bobbing with the movement as he settles to sit on Phil’s lower stomach. The head of Phil’s cock brushes against the small of Dan’s back by effect, making Phil let out an embarrassing noise.

“Okay,” Phil laughs shallowly, “you can’t sit there. Just let me--”

He pats the space beside him and Dan goes, lying on his side. Phil grabs his cock and starts to stroke it intently. It’s not that he wants Dan to come right away, it’s just that Dan likes it this way. He likes the shock of it; the sudden amount of friction after not getting it for a while. It works this time too. Dan’s eyes squeeze shut and he fucks into Phil’s fist, and then Phil pulls his hand off completely. 

“You remember your tricks,” Dan says, grabbing Phil by the back of the head. Phil lets himself be kissed as he tugs on one of Dan’s nipples. 

“It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Phil asks, feeling his head clear up after not being touched.

“One fucking second feels like forever right now,” Dan groans.

Phil gets that. He rubs Dan’s nipple almost idly, thinking things over now that some blood has returned to his brain. 

It’s not that he only gets one chance to come or anything like that, but as soon as Phil has left this room - _with_ his clothes, not just getting snacks from the fridge or taking a leak or something - then he doesn’t get to do this again until Dan decides he needs it again. So he does weigh his options while he toys with Dan.

“You’ve been thinking about this all day,” Phil says. It is a question, but he doesn’t phrase it like one. It’s better to give Dan simple statements and let him argue if he’s wrong.

Dan doesn’t argue. He reaches for Phil’s dick again and pouts a bit when Phil knocks his hand away. “Maybe.”

“So you already know what you want me to do.” Phil scratches his fingernails lightly over Dan’s chest and down to his stomach, reversing course when he hits familiar trimmed curls. He leans forward to nip at Dan’s lower lip, making Dan laugh instead of sulking. “But you don’t want to tell me. You should. I want to make you feel good, doofus.”

Dan kisses him, hard and firm, then pulls back. Phil raises one questioning eyebrow as he watches a million thoughts somehow make their way through Dan’s quick facial expressions.

“I wanted to suck your dick,” Dan says.

“Check,” Phil grins. Dan smiles back, eyes bright and soft.

“And…,” he stalls.

“Come on,” Phil laughs. “I know you’ve thought it through. Don’t pretend like you’re making it up on the spot.”

“I want to eat your ass and fuck you,” Dan says.

Phil asked for it, but the bluntness still sends excited shivers down his spine. Dan cracks another smile. When he reaches for Phil’s cock this time, Phil lets him. 

“You want that, do you?” he purrs, lazily stroking Phil’s dick, brushing his knuckles over his balls. “Want to lie back and spread your legs like a good little pillow princess?”

He nudges a finger between Phil’s ass cheeks for emphasis. Phil shifts, giving him better access. Phil’s words are caught in his throat. His mind is reeling with the visual of the suggestion.

“Yeah,” he says, even if Dan is already making his way down his body again, all the while pushing a dry finger against Phil’s hole. “I want that.”

“Spread your legs for me,” Dan whispers, kissing his left inner thigh.

Phil knows what he wants. It’s always a bit daunting at first, to be in this position, but Phil’s horny enough to disregard it. He spreads his legs as widely as they can go because when Dan asks him to spread his legs, he means it. He wants to see _everything_.

Everything, and more. Because the moment Phil’s feet are in the air and Dan’s pushed a pillow below his ass, Dan hooks his thumbs between Phil’s cheeks and spreads them as he takes a proper look. Phil squirms. Dan spits on his hole.

Phil might whimper, but he’d only ever admit that under oath. He wants to keep squirming, wants to get away from how heated Dan’s eyes are, how vulnerable he is right now. He holds onto the backs of his own thighs instead, grounding himself when Dan’s talented mouth fits over his hole and sucks. Phil breathes out shakily, looking at Dan’s ceiling so he doesn’t need to keep looking down at himself, so spread out and practically begging for the taking.

Practically, because he’s not begging yet. He’s not proud enough to pretend like he won’t start doing so if Dan teases him too much.

Dan hums against his sensitive skin and then presses his tongue inside Phil, small and slow motions that make Phil wish they were positioned differently. He bets he could make Dan give him more, quicker, if he was riding Dan’s face.

“C’mon,” Phil says, not caring at all how impatient he sounds. He’s not able to rock his hips down the way he wants to.

Dan slaps his ass, pushing his tongue deeper. Phil groans, shifting his hips, trying to get it to feel just right.

“Let me,” Phil pants. “Dan.”

Dan makes that slurping nose again as he pulls back. Phil is so wet and open and he wants more of that; he wants everything. He closes his legs and sits up swiftly.

“Wha-” Dan tries to say, but Phil is already pushing him down against the bed and straddling his chest. He lets out a breath, cheeks red. His mouth and chin are wet with spit.

“Wanna ride your face,” Phil says, fixing one knee at the side of Dan’s head.

It would be presumptuous to just assume Dan is okay with it, but Phil thinks he’s allowed to be. He’s aggressively turned on and given Dan’s history - both with Phil and with other people - Phil has reason enough to do this without bothering with words. Besides, it’s nice to watch Dan’s eyes glaze over with need whenever Phil surprises him like this.

He situates his other knee on the other side of Dan’s head. He’s hovering just about Dan’s warm, wet, perfect mouth and he wants nothing but that sweet tongue to fuck him.

“Think you can handle this?” Phil asks, but it’s not really a question. He knows that it’s the surest way to get Dan to do something.

Dan responds by hooking his arms around Phil’s thighs. Phil takes hold of the headboard as he allows Dan to sink him down. He settles against Dan’s mouth and it’s so intimate, it’s so nerve-wracking for a moment, but then Dan’s tongue enters him. It’s perfect. It fills him up and it’s noisy and filthy. Phil is grinding down against Dan’s face until Dan pushes him up, taking a breath.

“Fuck, you needy whore,” Dan laughs. He kisses one cheek. Phil grabs one of Dan’s hands, squeezes it.

“Not the one so desperate to go down on you that I bother you until you kiss me,” Phil grins. It feels stupid to have any sort of conversation with Dan while they’re like this, but it’s always a little stupid and hot when they aren’t in motion. “Not that I’m complaining, mind.”

“No,” Dan says sarcastically. “Never that.”

They’re in sync with this, at least. Dan pulls at Phil’s thighs at the same time that Phil rocks back down onto Dan’s mouth. 

Phil closes his eyes and breathes out shakily, rolling his hips in tiny circles to match the motions of Dan’s tongue. Maybe he is a needy whore. It’s a delicious sort of embarrassment that sparks through him, the acknowledgement - however internal it is - that he is just as needy for Dan as Dan knows he is.

It’s not the easiest position for Dan to open him up, with how close Phil is pressed to him, but Dan isn’t exactly a quitter. Phil feels two of Dan’s fingertips pressing at his hole, spreading him open enough to get his tongue deeper. Phil swears loudly and grips the headboard tighter. He’s tempted to wrap a hand around his dick, but he knows he’d last all of two strokes if he did. Dan’s fingers are pressing inside him, so slow and wet with Dan’s spit, and Phil definitely wouldn’t be able to handle anything on his dick right now.

Dan’s fingers practically slide inside once Phil squats enough. He clenches, sucking them in greedily as he turns around to look at Dan’s cock. It’s lying against his stomach, hard and red and wet. Phil looks down at Dan between his legs, cock jumping as Dan taps his fingers inside of him just right.

“I could come just fingering you and eating you out.” Dan’s voice is tired but his eyes are still bright.

“Are you telling me you need to fuck me now or you’ll come?” Phil asks. He reaches between his legs, tugs on Dan’s wrist enough for him to pull out. He swings his leg over Dan’s body and sits down beside him.

Dan looks him up and down slowly. Phil was just pushing his ass against Dan’s mouth but that once-over makes him blush. 

“Dan,” Phil says.

“Hm?” Dan looks up into his eyes. “Yeah.”

Phil leans down and kisses him. Dan pushes his tongue into Phil’s mouth in one swift motion. Phil sucks at it and pulls off with a smile.

“You’re gonna tongue fuck my mouth too?” he asks.

Dan shakes his head. “I want to fuck you.”

“You can definitely do that,” Phil laughs. He presses a kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth, softer than all this talk of fucking calls for. He can’t help being fond for Dan. “I haven’t actually slept with anyone since you, last time, if - y’know, you don’t want to wear a condom.”

“Sounds like you don’t want me to,” Dan snorts, squeezing Phil’s hip. “Works for me.”

Phil wants to ask Dan what he wants, again, but he’s ready for Dan to just... do what he wants. He grabs at the lube bottle that Dan keeps shamelessly on his bedside table. He’s good, but he won’t want to let go of Dan’s cock if he gets it in his mouth, so he reaches for it and quickly lubes it up instead. He brushes the excess off on Dan’s ass and then smacks it, lightly.

“So,” he says, grinning. “You gonna actually fuck me?”

Dan doesn’t laugh.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he says.

It sends a thrill all over Phil’s body. He positions himself on the middle of the bed and arches his back. He’s shameless right now. He’s ready to feel Dan become desperate once he’s inside. He wants to be fucked so hard he’ll still feel it in the morning.

Dan grabs at Phil’s ass cheek, pulling it to the side to have a look. He lubes up a finger and pushes it inside. There’s almost no resistance, but Phil still squeezes around that one finger like it’s a lifeline.

“Pretty,” Dan comments, getting on his knees between Phil’s legs behind him. Phil feels Dan’s cock between his cheeks, smooth and heavy. “Ready for me, babe?”

Dan’s voice is slightly more strained now. Phil circles his hips and pushes his ass up.

“Babe?” Phil asks with a laugh. He feels himself blush. His fingertips are tingling. And it’s not due to the fact that Dan is going to fuck him at any moment now. “Who’s that?”

Phil almost forgets the question because then Dan pushes inside with a moan. He settles his big hands around Phil’s hips and angles his hips to push deeper. Phil shudders, moans. Dan is so fucking hard.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Dan sighs.

“You’re just - fuck,” Phil grunts, losing his train of thought when Dan pulls almost completely out and then slams back into him. Phil’s entire brain feels like it’s short-circuiting, like nothing matters except for the grip of Dan’s fingers and how incredibly Dan’s cock fills him. “Oh, fuck, do that again.”

“This?”

Dan fucks into him just as hard, and Phil makes some kind of high-pitched noise in response. He nods a bunch and bites down on his lower lip to try and stop more embarrassing noises from spilling from his lips.

Then, Dan stops. He grinds into Phil when his balls are flush with Phil’s ass, and he leans more of his body over Phil’s to murmur, “I asked you a question, princess.”

“Yes,” Phil groans, trying to get Dan moving again as fast as possible. “Yes, that, do _that_ again. Don’t stop doing that.”

Dan kisses his neck. It’s sweet in comparison to how unforgiving Dan’s hands are on his sides, how he’s got Phil locked beneath his body.

“Show me how much you want it,” he whispers before he gets back on his knees.

Phil lets out a shaky breath. Dan grabs his cheeks, pulling them apart and then letting go. Phil starts moving his hips. At first it’s awkward, trying to work himself on Dan’s cock in this position, but then he figures it out. He figures it out and suddenly it’s hot and fast and he slamming his ass against Dan who has to take a hold of Phil’s hips in order to keep him still. Dan pulls out and lets out a hard breath.

“Fuck,” he laughs. “I said ‘show me’ not ‘make me come my brains out’.”

He slips his cock back in. Just the head, slowly, until he pounds all the way inside. Phil makes a noise, something he can’t control with the way his entire body reacts to the motion. His cock is straining and leaking precum onto the bed.

“Yeah,” Phil moans. “More.”

Dan does it again. And again. And then one more time, until he’s fucking Phil hard and fast and Phil’s just taking it, offering up his ass for Dan to come inside.

“Fu-uck,” Dan moans, moving relentlessly as he bends over Phil’s body and tucks his face into the side of his neck. “You’re amazing. Fuck, you feel good.”

He slows down while he reaches around between Phil’s legs to grab his dick. Phil catches his breath but loses it just as fast when Dan starts stroking him. He’s spasming at this point. Muscles he hardly knew existed are jumping and reacting and Phil can only moan helplessly.

“You’re about to come, aren’t you?” Dan asks. “I can barely move inside you. It’s like you’re trying to milk my cock.”

Phil lets out a laugh. It’s breathy and light and turns into a moan when Dan manages a hard thrust into him. He feels happy and horny, absolutely stupid with it, and he can barely hold himself up. Dan feels so good inside him and around him, he can’t act like sex with Dan is anything but the best sex of his life.

Phil slumps forward a bit onto his elbows, cheek pressed against Dan’s soft sheets, so he can reach back and tangle his fingers with Dan’s against his hip.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and then he laughs again. He knows what he’s about to say might be even more stupid, but he feels too fucking good. He wants to make Dan laugh and he wants to make Dan come, so he says, “Course I am, you - fuck, you’ve been playing with me, you know I - _oh_.” Phil cuts himself off, tensing up and trying to stop himself from coming after a particularly well-angled thrust. “No, I - want you to come, babe, you should come inside me, not gonna take m-much to get me there.”

When Dan pushes his face into the crook of Phil’s neck this time, Phil’s surprised by how warm it feels as opposed to hot. He’s getting fucked hard and yet there’s something so soft about the way Dan smiles against the side of his neck before he kisses it.

“Yeah,” he says. He can barely say one word without going out of breath. “I’m getting there. Phil.”

“Fill me up,” Phil groans.

“You’re so--,” Dan begins, laughing, “oh my God.”

He’s going out of rhythm. He’s stroking Phil at the same time and it’s so close now. His balls are getting tight, he can’t keep his eyes open.

“Let it go,” Dan says. “Come on my cock.”

Phil’s hips jerk as it happens. He clamps around Dan’s cock and shoots a wet load onto the sheets. He’s feeling it everywhere and yet he’s completely silent; body so tight and clamped that he can’t do anything but feel the way it starts to shake through him until he can’t take it anymore. He slumps down, unable to hold himself up anymore, burying his face in the crook of his elbow as Dan holds him up by the hips, using him for his own pleasure.

Phil can count the amount of times anyone’s come inside of him on one, or maybe one and a half hands. When Dan comes, groaning and squeezing Phil’s hips, it startles him to feel the warm spurts of come shooting into him. He gasps, hips jerking up with the sensation, feeling Dan’s cock pulse inside of him.

“Yess,” Phil moans. “It feels so good.”

Dan pulls out and grabs one of Phil’s thighs. With one pull, he turns Phil over onto his back and flops on top of him. His mouth finds Phil’s. Phil wraps his arms and legs around Dan’s back, suddenly desperate for this kind of closeness. Dan is breathing hard against his mouth.

“Dan,” Phil says.

“Yeah,” Dan says, pulling away for a moment to look into Phil’s eyes with an earnestness that is almost uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of. “I needed that.”

“Same,” Phil laughs. He’s surprised that he doesn’t feel more gross than he does, messy with both of their come. The sheets, on the other hand, are probably a wash. “That was, uh, y’know. Good.”

Dan snorts, but that sincerity is still there. “Did I fuck you stupid?”

“No, you can’t take credit for that,” Phil jokes, pulling Dan impossibly closer. He feels like a koala or an octopus or something, clinging to Dan the way he is. It doesn’t seem much like Dan minds, but - still, it would be really humiliating for Dan to send Phil back to his own room when he feels like this. Phil presses a kiss to the tip of Dan’s nose and smiles. “I was probably already stupid.”

“Definitely already stupid,” Dan grins. He’s shifting, but after a breathless moment Phil realises that he’s getting comfortable, not trying to pull away.

“Mm, you know, I’m okay with that,” says Phil. “You’ve called me a lot worse.”

“You’ve deserved it every time.”

“‘Whore’ had a nice ring to it,” Phil muses. Dan laughs. Phil feels his body shake against his own and it makes his chest go tight.

“You seemed more offended by ‘babe’, to be honest,” Dan says.

He looks at him then and Phil thinks he can spot something there. Some smidge of vulnerability. He cups Dan’s jaw, stroking his thumb along his cheek.

He tries to think of something to say, but the more time that goes on in silence is all the more excruciating. Eventually Dan kisses him, and Phil melts into it, thankful to be let off the hook.

Phil is pretty sure he liked ‘whore’ and ‘babe’ in equal measures, but he doesn’t think he can say that out loud. Especially not right now, with both of them so sweaty and vulnerable and open - literally, in Phil’s case. He thinks any kind of Talk is going to lead to Dan getting all misty-eyed whether they’re on the same page or not, and he’s too tired to handle that right now. Maybe later, or never, whatever. Phil isn’t exactly good at the talking part.

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?” Phil hums.

Dan raises his eyebrows. Phil smacks at him. 

“I _mean_ in my bed, dumbass. Unless you feel like changing your sheets, but I’m certainly not helping. I’m basically jello.”

“Sure,” says Dan. “Should probably clean ourselves up first.”

Neither of them move. Phil wonders how long they normally cuddle for after sex. They definitely don’t usually kiss as much as they are right now. Dan kisses Phil again and it feels as natural as sucking Dan off on the sofa and not even touching after would feel a couple years ago. Phil’s not sure that means anything. All he knows is that he’s comfortable now.

“I need to shower,” Phil says.

Dan reluctantly rolls off him when Phil lets go of him. They still stay, side by side on their backs on Dan’s disgusting bed. Dan sits up, hand going up Phil’s thigh.

“What--”

“I just wanna check,” Dan says, nudging Phil’s cheeks apart with two fingers.

Phil rolls his eyes, watching Dan assess his work.

“Stop scoffing,” Dan laughs. “You know this is like, half the fun of coming in someone.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Phil says. “You’ve never let me.”

Dan shrugs. “Maybe next time.”

Phil hums. The fact that ‘maybe’ is about _what_ they’ll do next time rather than _if_ there’ll even be a next time probably means something. Looking into Dan’s eyes when he pulls his hand away and grins like an idiot, Phil couldn’t care less what any of it means. As long as whatever it is keeps going, he’s happy. And apparently Dan’s happy too, if the next smiling kiss is any indicator. They don’t stop until the sun goes down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> ➡[tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/620383963288076288/maybe-by-dayevsphil-and-intoapuddle-word-count)


End file.
